With the increase in fuel cost and the increase in environmental consciousness, many devices to improve fuel economy or to reduce pollution have arisen. Many patents use magnetism to improve combustion. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,621 (Miller), the oxygen-containing gas is passed through a magnetic field to place the oxygen in the south pole magnetic state. Miller states that the south pole magnetic state is essential to increased combustion efficiency. As shown in FIG. 9, Miller mounts his magnets radially so that gases passing through the inlet line are exposed to flux from only one pole of a magnet. Alternatively, he employs an annular magnet which serves as the oxygen inlet.
A second example of the use of magnetism to enhance combustion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,296 (Fujita). Magnets in the shape of horseshoes are mounted around fuel lines to apply a magnetic field to the fuel. A special yoke to produce a variable flux density of at least ten Gauss traverses the pipe. Optionally, the magnetic field may be applied to a steam or an air feed for the combustion device. Fujita fails, however, to use opposed magnetic poles.
Still other examples of devices employing magnetism to improve fuel combustion are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,426 (Sanderson) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,354 (Miyata) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,783 (Knight) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,633 (McDonald, Jr.) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,726 (Kwartz) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,910 (Moriya)
Placing cow magnets on the inlet fuel line has been widely publicized as a way to increase fuel economy.